Always There
by kazukomichiko7789
Summary: Satoshi gets sick one day and while he is looking after him, Daisuke begins to think about Dark for the first tme since he was sealed into the Black Wings. Satoshi reveals shocking info. Dark knows a few tricks. Krad is gone, right? after anime, SatoDai
1. Chapter 1

When Satoshi Hiwatari woke up that morning, he automatically knew that something was wrong. His head felt a good ten times heavier and throbbed with every noise that was made; every one of his joints ached; not to mention the horrible stomach-ache he had awoken to.

But Satoshi, not wanting the people he cared about to worry about him, in other words, a certain red-head, got out of bed and reluctantly began to get ready for school. This proved itself to be easier in theory than when put to the test. As Satoshi tried to pull himself from the bed, he felt as though all of his energy had been brutally sucked out of him and he fell to a crumpled heap on the floor.

Taking hold of the bedpost and using it for support, Satoshi slowly pulled himself back to his feet and resumed his attempt to get ready.

When Satoshi finally did reach school, he felt as though he would rather die, it was most undoubtedly less painful. The young blue-haired boy was pulled from hit thoughts when he heard his name being called. He turned to see the one and only Daisuke Niwa running towards him.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke called out as he finally reached Satoshi. The red-head studied the sick boy then looked back up worriedly at Satoshi's face. "Are you okay? You don't look to good."

Inwardly surprised, Satoshi replied "I'm fine, Niwa, don't worry." In truth the young artist felt horrible. His head-ache was now twice as bad as when he woke up, it was taking all of his energy to jus stay standing, and still not mentioning that nauseous feeling in the back of his stomach. He also knew that he probably looked just about as bad as he felt. His face was definitely paler than usual and he had a fever so his cheeks were most likely tinged pink.

"Are you sure?" Daisuke continued to question.

"Yes. I'm alright." Satoshi told him, trying to believe it himself.

"Alright. Well, common then. We need to get inside before the bell." Niwa said as he grabbed Satoshi's arm and pulled him toward the school.

That one sudden movement was enough to through Satoshi over the edge. His head began to pound harder than ever before. Gasping in pain, he fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke exclaimed as he leaped to the boy's side and rubbed small circles on his back comfortingly. "Hiwatari-kun?! What's wrong?!" Daisuke yelled at the helpless teen still rubbing his back and not failing to notice that the older boy was shivering.

"P-please s-stop yelling." Satoshi muttered through clenched teeth. He looked up at the boy by his side. Daisuke's concerned face was the last thing he saw before he passed out onto the boy's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke called out again as the older bay collapsed onto his lap. He realized that Satoshi was not going to respond to him and slowly hoisted him onto his own back piggy back style. With the sick boy in place, Daisuke headed home quickly but carefully not wanting to further harm the boy on his back. Daisuke decided that it would be better to take him to his own house rather than Satoshi's. Satoshi had no one there for him and his Daisuke's own family was gone on vacation for about a week.

When he finally reached his house, which was oh so conveniently on the OPPISITE side of town, he brought the boy to his room. After he gently laid the boy down on the bad and pulled the covers over him, he quickly ran to the bathroom to get some medical supplies. After getting the desired objects, he ran back to his room and carefully put the thermometer into Satoshi's mouth. When he heard the soft beeping noise emitting from the thermometer he pulled it out and checked the results.

'_39.2 degrees Celsius._** (Almost 103 for those Fahrenheit lovers.)**_ Not good. I need to bring this down quickly.'_ Daisuke thought as he read the small digits and put a small rag into a basin of cold water. He pulled it out and, after ringing it, placed it onto Satoshi's forehead.

Satoshi let out a small whimper as the cool cloth came in contact with his pale skin but soon calmed down. Daisuke noticed the boy was still shivering and brought over an extra blanket. Placing it on Satoshi, he sat down next to the bed.

A few hours later, Satoshi began to stir as he woke up. Groaning, he glanced, feebly, over at Daisuke.

"Where am I?" He rasped out weekly, finding it extremely difficult to talk.

"You're at my house." Daisuke told him.

"Why are you taking care of me, Niwa?" Satoshi asked him.

"Because I care about you and I'm worried." Daisuke responded.

"Thank you…Daisuke." Satoshi said softly as he fell back to sleep.

As Satoshi slept, this gave Daisuke a chance to think about some things. Things that he had tried so very hard to avoid paying any thought to.

'_Dark. I wonder what you're doing right now. I miss you, Dark. I wish you were still here. Please come back! DARK!!!_' Daisuke thought as he felt a few tears escape from his eyes before he could stop them.

Farther away, inside the Black Wings, a young man heard his name being called. It was faint but it was definitely there. He looked around to attempt to find the source of the voice but no luck. There was no one there but himself and that blond basterd and he knew all to well that Krad would never, under any circumstances except anger, call out to him of all people.

Then he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Daisuke!!!" Dark called out into the nothingness of the Black Wings. "Daisuke can you hear me?!?!" He called again.

'_Dark?!?!' _Dark heard Daisuke's voice.

"Daisuke! I hear you! Listen! Will you help me get out of here?!" Dark called out.

'_Dark you don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine. I would help you but is that actually possible?!_' Daisuke asked.

"Yes. It is. I just had to wait till you called out to me. Took you long enough. Anyways, all you have to do is, when I say go, we both say 'libra **ater atra atrum****'** and I can return to your world. Alright. 1…2…3…GO! Libra **ater atra atrum**!" Dark yelled.

'_Libra _**_ater atra atrum_**_!' _Daisuke yelled at the same time.

Back in Daisuke's bedroom, there was a bright light accompanied by hundreds of feathers. As the light faded, Daisuke heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back." Spoke a familiar purple haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dark!!!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You're back!!!" he yelled and ran fourth to hug his long lost best friend.

"That's what I said would happen or weren't you listening. Or did you just not have faith in me?" Dark replied as he eyed the bed. "Alright, what the HELL is Creepy Boy doing here?! At our house?! IN YOUR BED?!?!" he yelled at Daisuke.

"Well, you see, Hiwatari-kun got sick at school so I brought him here so I could take care of him." Daisuke replied nervously.

"Why the hell didn't you just leave him at his own house and then go on about your own business?" Dark asked, clearly annoyed.

"He lives alone, Dark! There would be no one there to care for him and he's in too weak of a condition to take care of himself!" Daisuke told him leaving Dark with nothing to say in return.

"You know what. I'm just going to go chill in the living room and watch TV." Dark said and walked away.

Daisuke heard a soft groan come from the bed and turned to see Satoshi waking up from his much needed sleep.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi mumbled feebly.

"Hiwatari-kun! Do you need anything, Hiwatari-kun? I could make you some soup if you still have your appetite." Daisuke said, at Satoshi's side almost instantly.

"I'm not hungry." Satoshi replied.

"But you need to eat Hiwatari-kun. It's best for you to keep up your body strength." Daisuke protested.

"Fine, but only soup. I don't think I could hold anything down, if even that." Satoshi said closing his eyes to try and relax.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Daisuke said with a smile as he ran off to the kitchen. He saw Dark sitting on the couch watching Television exactly like he had said he was planning to do.

"Hey. Did you ditch Creepy Boy already?" Dark asked with a laugh.

"Dark. Please don't call him that. He's not creepy just really quiet." Daisuke said.

"And that is what I refer to as creepy but whatever. So what did you ditch Creepy Boy for?" Dark asked, not looking away from the TV.

Daisuke sighed. "I didn't ditch him. I came out so I could make him some soup. I mean, it is supposed to make you feel better, right?" he said then walked into the kitchen to prepare the soup.

Back in Daisuke's bedroom, Satoshi was dealing with some problems that were entirely his own.

"How did you get here?!" Satoshi asked out loud to seemingly no one but inside his mind came a voice which he feared above all others.

'_Master Satoshi, you should know better than anyone that I am not actually with you right now, not yet, at least. But I've been searching so long for a way to talk with you, my everything. Now, I know that you know better than to act friendly toward the Niwa boy, don't you?' _ spoke a blond haired man sending shivers up and down the spine of he young Hikari.

"Go away, Krad. I don't want to talk to you. Not now, not ever. Just leave me alone and go away." Satoshi mumbled, trying vainly to muster up strength.

'_Now, you are not in any position, nor do you have the right, to say that to me. Not after everything that we have been through together. I know for a fact that you have not forgotten that night when I truly made you MY everything. You could never forget that, now, could you? You are –'_ Krad was cut off.

"Stop it!!!" Satoshi screamed out as strongly as he could.

'_There, now, I knew you wouldn't forget. Just be a good boy while I'm gone. I will leave you alone for now but do NOT expect it to last. I will be back. Of tht you can be sure. It gives you something to look forward to.'_ And with that, Krad left Satoshi to be alone. Satoshi curled up into a ball and began to cry.

When Daisuke came back into the room with the soup, he automatically noticed the older boy's condition. Putting down the tray, he ran to Satoshi's side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Satoshi jerked away on contact until he noticed who it was that was touching him. Upon seeing Daisuke, he lunged forward, clinging to Daisuke as he sobbed. Not knowing what else to do, Daisuke put and arm around the Satoshi and let t the boy cry against him.


End file.
